Solo dime que me amas
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Edward y Bella tienen un pasado juntos. Se separan tras la necesidad de Edward de viajar al otro lado del mundo por culpa de su trabajo. ¿Qué pasará cuando vaya de visita por todo un día a Forks? Summary completo adentro.


**Sólo dime que me amas**

**Summary: **Edward y Bella tienen un pasado juntos. Se separan tras la necesidad de Edward de viajar al otro lado del mundo por culpa de su trabajo. ¿Qué pasará cuando vaya de visita por todo un día a Forks? ¿Será Bella capaz de ignorar el dolor que le dejó su partida y aprovechar las 24 horas que tendrán para estar juntos? Es más, ¿Podrá por fin decirle esas dos poderosas palabras para evitar que se marche de nuevo?

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama sí.

**Nota: **Yo sé que debería estar escribiendo/actualizando cualquier cosa menos esto, pero ustedes saben cómo es cuando tu cerebro corre a mil por hora y tienes que escribir lo que tu mente grita(?) Es inevitable y no puedes controlarlo. xD Simplemente salió, y, aunque pueda parecer, lo del reencuentro no tiene absolutamente NADA que ver con Atrapada.

**Edades. Bella: **21.** Edward: **22.

**Dato(?) **Ambos comenzaron su relación a los quince años, y la terminaron cuando Edward tenía 19 y Bella 18. La diferencia entre cumpleaños fue lo que hizo que tuvieran 15 los dos al comenzar su noviazgo.

Enjoy. ;)

BPOV

"Edward vendrá el fin de semana." El frío tenedor de plata que sostenía entre los dedos cayó sobre mi plato haciendo un fuerte ruido al colapsar contra el vidrio.

Levanté la mirada para tomarme con una Alice viéndome cautelosa.

Permanecí en silencio unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decirme. Me aclaré la garganta después de un tiempo, estirándome al mismo tiempo para tomar una servilleta y limpiar los spaguettis y la marca de salsa que había dejado sobre el mantel de la mesa.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunté, innecesariamente, pues había entendido a la perfección.

Asintió, temblando un poco. "El viernes." Bajé la mirada y me concentré en acabar con la roja mancha frente a mí, tallando con fuerza y dedicación, fingiendo indiferencia. Claro que Alice no era tan tonta como para creérsela, pero era la única forma de protegerme. "Llega a las 10 de la mañana, y se marcha a la misma hora del día siguiente."

Dejé la mancha por la paz, y me apoyé en el respaldo de mi silla, soltando un suspiro y mirando hacia abajo. Dejé que mis manos colgaran flojas a mis costados, y me levanté cuando estuve segura de tener la fuerza y capacidad mental suficiente para hacerlo.

Miré de reojo como Alice me seguía con los ojos en silencio. No me presionó, ni trató de hablar conmigo, y le estaba agradecida por ello. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era estar sola.

_Edward vendría._

Caminé hasta llegar a mi habitación y me agaché apoyándome en las rodillas mientras metía la mano debajo de la cama y buscaba a ciegas, moviéndola de un lado a otro, sintiendo el polvo bajo de ella.

Algo parecido a un gruñido hizo eco cuando golpeé lo que buscaba. Me las arreglé para sacar la caja de debajo de la cama y me senté de piernas cruzadas en el piso.

"_Tengo que irme." Susurró con ojos vidriosos, aún con sus manos cubriendo las mías._

_Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo una fina lágrima sobre mi labio. Deseando que estuviera bromeando. "No." Deseando que no estuviéramos ya en el aeropuerto, y que se girara en cualquier momento para decirme que todo era una jugarreta. No me enfadaría, ni siquiera refunfuñaría._

"_Lo siento." Me dio un suave beso en lo alto de la frente, apretándome entre sus brazos mientras sentía los sollozos darse paso entre mi cuerpo. Me soltó lentamente, con renitencia, y lo miré caminar hacia el frente. Yéndose. Dejándome._

"_Te amo." Formó las palabras con la boca antes de darse la vuelta, y cerré los ojos para no verlo partir._

Vacié el contenido frente a mí, sintiendo ya las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos al escuchar el tintineo de _esos recuerdos _al caer sobre el piso.

Lo primero que tomé fue un corazón de piedra. Sonreí mientras lo giraba entre mis manos, sintiendo la dureza y lo áspero. Subí la mano que lo sujetaba, pegándomelo a la piel de la mejilla sin saber porque. Tal vez quería tenerlo más cerca de mí.

"_¡Mira!" Gritó Edward, cual niño, apuntando el piso a unos metros lejos de nosotros._

"_¿Qué?" Pregunté, mirándolo con expresión divertida._

_Edward acababa de declarárseme después de haber tenido nuestra primera cita, y nos habíamos acurrucado juntos apoyados contra un árbol._

_Se removió detrás de mí y lo miré ceñuda mientras se inclinaba y tomaba algo con sus dedos. Era de noche y no podía enfocar bien la vista._

"_Es una roca con forma de corazón." La puso frente a mis ojos y sonreí._

"_Qué oportuno."_

_Me mostró una enorme fila de blancos y perfectos dientes antes de ponerla sobre mi palma y cerrar con delicadeza y lentitud mi mano._

"_Quédatela." Volvió a ponerse detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Recargué la cabeza sobre su pecho y solté un suspiro feliz, apretando la roca con fuerza en mi mano._

Puse el corazón de nuevo dentro de la caja de zapatos, y tomé un listón de color azul marino. Sonreí mientras lo envolvía alrededor de mi pequeña muñeca, y le hacía un nudo doble para evitar que se resbalara y cayera.

"_Bella." Refunfuñó Edward desde el sillón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. "Pero si te ves perfecta."_

_Negué mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi habitación echando ropa de aquí a allá, arrojando libros y accesorios por detrás de mi hombro. "Yo sé que me falta algo."_

_Lo escuché suspirar, y pateé una libreta que se había interpuesto en mi camino._

"_Lo siento, Edward." Mascullé. "Pero voy a conocer a tu familia y quiero darles una buena impresión."_

_El muy cínico rió, y me contuve para no lanzarle el tacón que tenía entre mis manos. "No necesitas hacer todo esto para darles una buena impresión. Te amarán." Me aseguró. "Ya conoces a Alice y a Emmett, los demás serán pan comido para ti."_

_Tomé un collar del buró junto a mi cama y lo estudié por unos segundos. "Es fácil para ti decirlo." Lo arrojé al frente cuando me convencí de que no era lo que le hacía falta a mi atuendo. "Tú sólo tuviste que conocer a Charlie."_

_Vi de reojo como se encogía de hombros. "Cierto." Reconoció. "Pero, debo agregar, sin intenciones de faltarle al respeto a mi adorado suegro," rodé los ojos, consciente de lo mal que se llevaban entre ellos. "Que Charlie vale por toda mi familia. Es más, por mi familia al doble."_

_Ignoré su comentario, parándome en medio de la habitación de repente, con las manos en mi cintura y mordiéndome el labio. "¡Una pulsera!" Exclamé, apuntando con mi dedo índice._

_Sentí a Edward detrás de mí, deslizando algo alrededor de mi muñeca derecha, y bajé la mirada._

_Un listón color azul marino estaba siendo envuelto en ella. Edward se giró hasta quedar frente a mí y tomó mi mano con la suya para después subirla a la altura de su rostro y besar mi dorso suavemente con sus rosados y perfectos labios. Sentí un tenue calor rodearme y sonreí con las mejillas sonrojadas. _

"_Listo." Susurró, e incluso me fue imposible contradecirlo. Era exactamente lo que me faltaba y ahora me sentía completa. ¿De dónde había sacado el listón? Ni idea._

Di un brinquito cuando escuché la patrulla de Charlie estacionarse fuera de la casa, y me apresuré a guardar todas mis cosas. Me puse de pie y pateé la caja, haciéndola topar con la pared del otro lado de la cama, y bajé las escaleras corriendo.

"Hola." Saludé, con demasiado énfasis, jadeando un poco para acompasar mi respiración y sorprendida de no haber tropezado.

Charlie me miró con extrañeza. "Hola." Se giró y caminó hacia la cocina. "Alice acaba de irse, me pidió que te dijera que le llamaras en cuanto estuvieras lista."

"Ah." Respiré y me apresuré a darle la espalda cuando me miró ceñudo. "¿Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar?"

Negó con la cabeza y sacó una lata de cerveza del refrigerador. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, y supe que por más que no lo quisiera, tendría que decírselo.

Suspiré. "Edward vendrá el viernes."

Mi padre me miró con ojos bien abiertos y se atragantó con un poco de la cerveza que acababa de tomar. Me mordí el labio.

"Pensé que estaba en china."

Asentí. "Ahí estaba." Pensé. "Está." Me corregí a mí misma. "Supongo que viene a visitar a su familia."

Asintió, mirando a la nada. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Tomó un sorbo de cerveza, escondiéndose detrás de la lata.

Me encogí de hombros y solté un suspiro mientras me dejaba caer con cansancio sobre una de las sillas. "No sé." Admití.

:-.-:

_10:00 a.m._

"Ouch, Bella." Se quejó Emmett, aventando gentilmente mi mano. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que bajé la mirada para tomarme con marca de dedos –mis dedos- sobre su antebrazo. "Cálmate."

"Lo siento." Me disculpé en un susurro, y comencé a temblar ligeramente. Subí la mano a la altura de mis labios y comencé a morderme una uña.

"Tranquila, cielo." Esme tomó gentilmente mi mano y la bajó, dándole un caluroso apretón. Su suave y cálida mano me dio una calma inmediata. "Sólo es Edward."

Su gesto pudo haberme tranquilizado completamente si no hubiera dicho su nombre, recordándome porque estábamos ahí.

Era viernes, y estábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Y _yo_.

Y estaba arrepintiéndome de ir ahí desde el momento en el cual Alice pasó por mí y puse un pie fuera de mi casa.

Aparentemente, estaba forzada a ir, ya que Edward había pedido a su familia que me llevara. Eso me había causado un fuerte revoltijo en el estómago, y la expectación de no saber porque era tan importante mi presencia me mataba.

No había visto a Edward en tres años enteros. Ninguna comunicación con él, y estaba segura de que a estas alturas ya habían encontrado alguna persona con la cual estar sentimentalmente. Incluso estaba la posibilidad de que viniera acompañado de ella. ¿Qué haría si algo así llegaba a pasar? Ni idea. Probablemente derrumbarme y llorar ahí mismo.

"Oh." Alice soltó un gritito y comenzó a brincar levemente entre los brazos de Jasper. Ahogué un gritito también, y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se sacudía con la expectación y los nervios.

Por alguna razón esperaba ver a un Edward radiante, llevando lentes oscuros, vistiendo un traje de negocios y caminando de la mano de una hermosa mujer o algo parecido. Pero no fue nada como eso.

Edward caminaba hacia nosotros vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a sus músculos. ¿Tenía ese cuerpo desde antes? Su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado como siempre, haciéndolo ver _sexy, _y sus ojos se veían cansados por el viaje. Llevaba sólo una maleta en la mano, y un libro en la otra.

"¡Eddie!" Emmett fue el primero que lo saludó, abrazándolo con fuerza y deslizando hacia afuera una bolsa de papas que sobresalía de su pequeña y entreabierta maleta.

Lo miré sonreír ampliamente a pesar del odio que le tenía a ese apodo y mi corazón sufrió una violenta sacudida. Le sacudió en cabello rizado mientras él se llevaba una patata a la boca.

Carlisle y Esme se acercaron para besarlo y susurrarle al oído. Miré como cerraba sus ojos por un momento al decirle a su madre lo mucho que la había extrañado y una ternura inmensa me recorrió el cuerpo.

Rosalie le sonrió y él se acercó para estrecharla entre sus brazos, susurrando un: 'hasta a ti te eh extrañado' y haciéndola reír con el comentario. Los siguientes fueron Alice y Jasper. El rubio lo abrazó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, y Alice saltó a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello mientras él la levantaba por la cintura de modo que sus pequeños piecitos no tocaban el suelo. Dijo algo que lo hizo reír, y luego su mirada de posó en mí.

Me mordí el labio mientras esperaba. ¿Qué? Ni idea. No me había movido de mi lugar desde que se había acercado, y me encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Todos estaban mirándome, pero yo no tenía intensiones de hacer el primer movimiento.

No podía decir que no había soñado con nuestro 'reencuentro.' Había imaginado miles de escenarios románticos, donde, en la mayoría, corría a abrazarme a mi primero que a nadie, y me besaba con amor.

Esto definitivamente era diferente.

Se acercó con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar dentro de mis ojos, y me pregunté qué era lo que veía en ellos.

"_¡Edward!" Refunfuñé entre dientes apretados, tomando sus manos y manteniéndolas pegadas a sus costados._

"_¿Qué?" Soltó unas risitas y me miró divertido._

"_¡Ya te dije que no quiero bailar!" Suspiré. "No sé bailar."_

_Me sonrió. "Todo el mundo sabe bailar."_

_Negué con la cabeza. "Pues yo no, Edward. Créeme cuando te lo digo."_

_Suspiró, mirando alrededor. "Bien. Te creo."_

_Solté el aire que había estado guardando, y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a volver a nuestra mesa. Me jaló de la muñeca y me acercó a su cuerpo._

"_¿Qué haces?" Preguntó._

_Fruncí el ceño, confundida. "Voy a sentarme."_

_Sacudió su cabeza. "Dije que te creía, no que podías sentarte."_

"_Edward…" Gemí._

_Rió de nuevo. "Amor, no tienes que saber bailar. Todo depende de quién te guíe." Me guiñó un ojo y me arrastró hacia el centro de la pista, donde Alice y Jasper y Carlisle y Esme se encontraban, en compañía de Emmett y Rosalie, quienes se veían radiantes por ser el día de su boda._

_Rodeó mi cintura con ambos brazos, y me miró con seriedad mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo. Puse ambas manos en sus hombros, pero las enredé alrededor de su cuello rodando los ojos cuando sacudió los hombros para que las pusieras más arriba. Se inclinó hacia abajo un poco hasta que la parte baja de su mejilla derecha tocaba el costado de mi frente. Me apoyé en ella y antes de que lo supiera ya estábamos girando y paseando por la pista. No me había caído, no estaba haciendo el ridículo. Incluso estaba disfrutándolo._

"_¿Ves?" Dijo Edward y la vibración que causó me hizo cosquillas en la sien. "Estás bailando."_

_Asentí con una sonrisa. "Contigo."_

"Hola." Edward se encontraba frente a mí. No había corrido a mi encuentro, ni estaba besándome con pasión o dándome vueltas en el aire.

"Hola."

Metió ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalonera. "Es bueno volver a verte."

Asentí con lentitud, sintiéndome incómoda. "Igual a ti."

Nos quedamos un momento ahí parados, mirándonos como idiotas. Finalmente Edward se decidió a acortar la distancia entre nosotros y me dio un flojo y corto abrazo.

"Vámonos." Dijo Carlisle, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su hijo.

Todos caminamos en dirección a los autos de la familia Cullen. Gracias a Dios no tuve que compartir uno con Edward.

:-.-:

_3:00 p.m._

"Vamos, Bella." Dijo Alice del otro lado del teléfono, mientras yo balanceaba mis pies en el aire de arriba a adelante. "No puedo creer que no vayas a verlo."

Habían pasado aproximadamente 5 horas desde que recogimos a Edward del aeropuerto, y le pedí a Emmett que me llevara a casa. Lo único que sabía de él era que había desayunado con su familia y les había entregado regalos mientras les contaba sobre su vida allá. Alice me había llamado, prácticamente rogándome que volviera a su casa y pasara un poco de tiempo con Edward. Aparentemente se había deprimido al llegar a su casa y no verme bajar del jeep.

"_Podemos ir por ti."_ Había dicho. Pero ese no era el problema. Me sentía incómoda en la presencia de Edward, no sabía de qué hablar con él, su recibimiento fue tan frío que no estaba segura de cómo se sentía por verme, y su familia con nosotros en todo momento no ayudaba.

"No sé, Alice." Admití, girándome en la cama hasta quedar recostada de lado. "No estoy segura de sí quiere verme."

Ahogó un grito. "¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Claro que quiere verte!" Chilló. "Debías ver su cara cuando Emmett le dijo que te habías marchado."

"¿De qué se supone que debo hablar con él?"

Bufó. "Miles de cosas han pasado en estos tres años, y el tiene historias magníficas. Seguramente encuentran de que hablar sin problemas."

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos. Debatiéndome internamente entre ir y pegarme a Alice todo el tiempo que estuviera ahí, o quedarme en casa y despedirme de él por teléfono a la mañana siguiente.

"_¿Por qué te es tan difícil decirlo?" Preguntó, arrodillado frente a mí._

_Sacudí mi cabeza. "No lo sé." Admití con sinceridad._

"_Pero tú también lo sientes, ¡joder!" Bramó, mirándome desesperado. Me obligué a contener las lágrimas. "Lo he visto en tus ojos, en tus acciones…en tus palabras."_

"_Edward…" Balbuceé, en realidad sin saber que decir._

_Negó con la cabeza. "Sólo dímelo."_

_Lo miré con dureza. "¡No es tan fácil!"_

_Asintió. Sus ojos eran vidriosos y sus manos se habían posado un poco más arriba de ambas de mis rodillas, mientras se impulsaba hacía adelante para quedar casi a mi altura. "Sí lo es."_

_Sacudí mi cabeza._

"_Vamos Bella." Me miró con ojos suplicantes. Solté un sollozo. "Te amo."_

"Bien." Suspiré. "Me daré una ducha _lenta _y puedes pasar por mí a las cinco."

"Okey." Podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz. "A las cinco estaré ahí."

Bufé audiblemente, dejando el teléfono con flojera a mi lado, y quedándome recostada en silencio por unos minutos. Cuando me giré y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 3:20, me levanté de un salto y me dirigí al baño.

:-.-:

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Alice cuando me miró salir de mi casa.

"¿Uh?" Pregunté extrañada.

Asintió. "¿Qué haces vestida de ese modo?"

Fruncí el ceño mientras me veía a mí misma. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había tomado de mis ropas más decentes para vestirme. Esperando que pudiera impresionar a Edward. Incluso me había puesto zarcillos. _Arracadas de plata. _Llevaba unos zapatos plateados de planta baja, pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, una blusa de manga larga _azul _–recordando que amaba como se veía ese color en mí-, una chaqueta negra elegante, y un collar plateado largo. Ah, y un anillo de plata junto con una pulsera negra.

Me había maravillado a mí misma con mi elección, dando que me veía bastante bien. Mi cabello estaba planchado y llevaba una finísima línea de delineador alrededor de mis ojos, junto con un suave brillo color rosado.

Incluso creí que Alice me aplaudiría por mi buen gusto. Y estaba preparada a pasar vergüenza en casa de los Cullen. No solía vestirme así normalmente.

Me encogí de hombros. "¿No te gusta?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Claro que me gusta, pero debes ponerte un vestido."

"¿Qué?" La miré como si estuviera loca. Tal vez lo estaba. "Voy a tu casa, no a una fiesta."

"¿Y?" Preguntó, batiendo las pestañas. "Cenaremos afuera y todos llevaremos vestido y traje."

La estudié de abajo hacia arriba, y me sonrió cuando llegué a su rostro. Llevaba una falda, botas, blusa verde, y chaqueta marrón.

"¿Dónde está tu vestido?"

"En casa." Respondió simplemente, y su tono se me antojó sospechoso.

Negué con firmeza. "No voy a ponerme un vestido," cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé hacia su auto. "Vámonos."

Murmuró algo por lo bajo y se apresuró a entrar. Me sonrió mientras accionaba el motor y se encogió de hombros. "Te ves muy linda, de todos modos." Se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a manejar. "Y ni siquiera te arreglé yo."

Solté unas risitas. "Gracias, Alice."

Asintió distraídamente, mirando al frente.

:-.-:

_7:00 p.m._

"¿Dónde está Edward?" Pregunté a Jasper, quien tenía el control remoto entre sus dedos y cambiaba de canal de vez en cuando.

"Arriba." Respondió sin separar la mirada de la pantalla.

"¿Aún?" Llevaba ahí desde que había llegado a la mansión.

Asintió. "Ya sabes como es. Aparentemente quiere verse perfecto."

"¿Por qué?" Me sonrojé el momento en el cual la pregunta salió de mis labios.

"Más bien, para quien." Jasper se giró hacia mí, y me guiñó un ojo antes de poner toda su atención en la televisión de nuevo.

Me recargué en el sillón, pensando en que era absurdo. Él _siempre _se veía perfecto. Y…vamos. ¿Una hora para arreglarse? Incluso yo necesité menos que eso. Y me veía bastante bien.

Fruncí el ceño al pasar la mirada por toda la habitación y darme cuenta de que absolutamente nadie llevaba ni traje ni vestido. Todos estaban vestidos de la misma forma en la que lo hacían al ir al aeropuerto, y me pregunté, entonces porque Edward llevaba una hora arreglándose.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando la comprensión me golpeó. _Oh, no. _No se atreverían.

"Hola, Bella." Una aterciopelada voz saludó, y mi cabeza se disparó hacia arriba, donde Edward bajaba las escaleras suave y lentamente.

Me permití estudiarlo. Llevaba una camiseta formal de un color morado que le quedaba muy bien, traje y pantalones, zapatos negros, una corbata, y un reloj negro que se veía muy costoso incluso desde donde yo estaba sentada. Sus ojos verdes se veían hermosos como siempre, y su cabello era una maraña que no había podido aplacar.

Se veía hermoso.

Tragué saliva con fuerza. "Hola."

Lo miré en silencio mientras terminaba de bajar y se acercaba a mí. Tomó mi mano y le dio un dulce beso. Me sonrojé con fuerza y dejé que pusiera su mano sobre mi espalda y comenzara a encaminarme hacia el jardín.

"Ya nos vamos." Dijo Alice, dando brinquitos emocionada mientras empujaba a todos los miembros de su familia hacia afuera. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente al asimilar sus palabras. _Traidora._

Le eché una mirada enfadada, pero eso no pareció haberle importado en lo absoluto. Me sonrió ampliamente antes de cerrar la puerta principal tras de ella, y rodé los ojos cuando escuché girar la llave desde afuera. Encerrada. _Atrapada. _Con Edward.

"Parece que quieren asegurarse de que no nos escapemos." Dijo Edward, y me giré de pronto.

Me miraba cauteloso, parado junto a la puerta del patio.

Asentí. "Ese monstruito y sus ideas."

Se aclaró la garganta. "De hecho…fui yo el de la idea."

Lo miré confundida. "¿Tú le pediste que nos encerrara en tu propia casa?"

Soltó unas risitas. "Bueno, no. Pero sí le pedí que te convenciera en venir para que pudiéramos tener una agradable cena."

No sabía que responder a eso, así que me quedé callada.

"No tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando bajé del auto y vi que no estabas ahí. Más temprano, en la mañana."

"Lo siento." Murmuré, mirando al suelo.

"No te preocupes." Se inclinó hacia un lado y abrió la puerta, indicándome con un movimiento de la mano que saliera por ella. "Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo."

Caminé y salí al patio seguida de él. Justo frente a mí se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas frente a frente. Un mantel color dorado lo cubría, y había un vino en medio. Dos platos llenos de comida se encontraban frente a cada silla, y dos copas de vidrio también.

Subí la cabeza, mirando interrogante a Edward.

"Carlisle y Esme lo hicieron."

Asentí, y murmuré un suave 'gracias' cuando apartó la silla para que me sentara. Sentí miles de mariposas recorrer mi estómago mientras lo veía sentarse frente a mí.

:-.-:

_11:00 p.m._

Solté una fuerte carcajada, sosteniendo los costados de mi cintura para no explotar de tanta risa. "¡Estabas tan enojado!" Exclamé, mirando a un Edward sonrojado por la risa.

Asintió. "Lo sé." Arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando otra risotada se abrió paso entre sus labios. "Casi golpeo al maldito tipo por pensar que coqueteaba contigo."

"¡Ja!" Bramé. "No sé cómo pude calmarte."

Lo miré sonreír ampliamente, y se calmó un poco. "Con un beso."

Suspiré, y la risa se extinguió por completo. Desvié la mirada y estudié con atención la mesa frente a nosotros. Los platos estaban llenos incluso con las sobras del delicioso postre que el mismo había preparado. No quedaba rastro de vino, y mis manos estaban apoyadas en el borde.

"Espera aquí." Dijo Edward de repente, y dejé salir un suave 'aja' mientras lo veía entrar corriendo a la mansión.

Sonreí disfrutando de la repentina paz. Las últimas horas Edward y yo las habíamos pasado riéndonos y recordando cosas –la mitad de la culpa la tenía el vino- y era muy agradable. No podía creer que hubiera pensado en quedarme en casa y decirle adiós por teléfono a la mañana siguiente.

Edward volvió minutos después, cargando con una grabadora en una mano y un disco en la otra. Arqueé las cejas mientras lo miraba con expresión divertida. Levantó el dedo índice, indicándome que esperara, y conectó la grabadora para después poner el disco.

Suave música llenó el ambiente al instante, y me encontré cerrando los ojos sin darme cuenta para disfrutarla más propiamente. Claro que la había escuchado antes; era una de las composiciones de Edward.

Sentí algo tocar mi hombro, y miré a Edward frente a mí al abrir los ojos.

"Baila conmigo." Pidió y solté unas risitas.

"Yo no bailo."

"Oh." Asintió divertido, jalando mi brazo. "Claro que sí."

Ni siquiera traté de seguir discutiendo. Me dejé llevar por él y envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuello al tiempo que el enroscaba los suyos alrededor de mi cintura.

Lo miré durante todo ese tiempo, disfrutando de sus hermosos ojos verdes en los míos. Ninguno sonreía, o hablaba. Simplemente estábamos mirando dentro de los ojos del otro, pensando en nuestras propias cosas.

Yo, por ejemplo, pensaba en lo natural que se sentía estar ahí. Entre los brazos de Edward y bailando tan coordinadamente que parecía mentira. Cómo si él nunca se hubiera ido. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Bajé ambas manos después de un momento, siguiendo el trazo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, y la envolví con mis brazos antes de descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho con un suspiro.

Lo sentí apoyar la barbilla sobre lo alto de mi cabeza, y me relajé. Ya ni siquiera bailábamos. Estábamos moviéndonos de un lado a otro, tan juntos que ni el aire podía pasar entre nuestros cuerpos.

En algún momento ambos habíamos apretado nuestro agarre en el otro, y las partes de mí que rozaban su traje se maravillaban con el sentimiento.

Siempre he amado como se siente tu piel desnuda contra el traje y la calidez de un chico. Especialmente, si tal chico era Edward.

:-.-:

_12:00 a.m._

"¿Quieres ir al claro?" Preguntó de repente contra mi cabeza y di un brinquito. Nos habíamos quedado así simplemente, sin hablar ni movernos por tanto tiempo que empezaba a quedarme dormida.

"Mjm." Asentí, separándome lentamente de él y parpadeando para acostumbrarme. Lo sentí reírse suavemente, antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme hacia afuera.

"Sí que extrañaba mi volvo." Exclamó, cuando acepté dar ir al claro. No había podido llevárselo tres años atrás, y tenía un auto diferente en china.

"¿Cuánto has cambiado?" Pregunté de repente, después de que abriera la puerta por mí y rodeara el lugar para subir a su volvo.

"¿Uh?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a manejar.

Me encogí de hombros. "Han pasado tres años. Debes haber cambiado aunque sea un poco."

Lo miré mientras una expresión pensativa aparecía en su rostro. "No estoy seguro. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?"

"¿10 preguntas?"

Soltó unas risitas al tiempo que asentía. "Tú comienzas." Dio una rápida vuelta en una curva, y clavé las uñas en mi asiento. Había olvidado lo rápido que manejaba.

Tragué con fuerza. "Bien." Miré a Edward, quien estaba ajeno al horror que sentía con su manejar. Cuando estábamos juntos me había acostumbrado a él. "¿Color preferido?"

Sonrió. "Azul."

Me sonrojé y continué. "¿Lugar favorito?"

"El claro."

"¿No tienes ningún lugar favorito en China?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Mis lugares y personas favoritas están aquí."

Le sonreí. "¿Comida favorita?"

"Spaguettis. Y ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no los como."

"Me hubieras pedido que los preparara hoy para nuestra cena. Después de todo, son mi _especialidad._" Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que fueran la comida favorita de Edward. ¿Cierto?

"La próxima vez, será." Anunció, y me pregunté cuanto pasaría antes de que volviéramos a vernos. Sacudí ese pensamiento fuera de mi cabeza y traté de concentrarme en el presente, por ahora.

"¿Película preferida?"

"Un amor para recordar."

"¡Hey!" Refunfuñé, mirándolo con fingido enfado. "Esa es _mi _película preferida."

Rió y se encogió de hombros. "La veo tanto en mi apartamento en China que se ha convertido en la mía también."

"¿Enserio?" Pregunté con una sonrisa. La idea de Edward, mirando mi película preferida… pensando en mí, me hacía sentir bien. Aunque nada me aseguraba que pensara en mí mientras la miraba.

Asintió. "¿Recuerdas nuestros domingos de película?"

"Claro."

"Siempre mirábamos dos; Un amor para recordar, y cualquier otra."

Reí. "No sé cómo no te cansabas de ella y me prohibías ponerla."

Rió. "Era tan adorable ver tus reacciones y tu felicidad al mirarla, que no podía."

Me sonrojé sin decir nada.

"Además," añadió. "La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba mirándote a _ti._"

Asentí. "Lo notaba." Aunque no dijera nada, era agradable sentir la mirada cariñosa de Edward sobre mí y escucharlo soltar risitas cada vez que me emocionaba. Sus suaves labios limpiando mis lágrimas en los momentos tristes también era una hermosa sensación.

"Llegamos." Anunció, estacionando el volvo en el borde.

Antes de que pudiera salir del auto Edward ya estaba junto a mí, abriéndome la puerta y ofreciéndome su mano.

"Gracias." Sonreí.

"Un placer."

:-.-:

_1:00 a.m._

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos aquí?" Preguntó Edward, sentándose con la espalda apoyada sobre un árbol.

"Sí." Sonreí. "Lo proclamamos como _nuestro _lugar oficial."

Rió. "Teníamos 15 años."

Asentí. "Y sólo un mes de noviazgo." Me hinqué para sentarme a su lado, pero el negó con la cabeza y me arrastró hasta que terminé entre sus piernas, recargada contra su pecho.

El golpeteó de su corazón contra mi espalda y el sube-y-baja de su pecho me tranquilizaba y daba un ambiente de calma y paz.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna y el sonido de la respiración de Edward, quien había recargado su mejilla en mi cabeza.

Puse las manos atrás, buscando las de Edward, que colgaban flojas a sus costados, y las llevé hasta mi estómago para enrollarlas alrededor de mi cintura.

"_Edward," murmuré, temblorosa por el frío. "No creo que podamos salir de aquí en mucho tiempo."_

_Él se mordió el labio, dándose por vencido al fin. "Lo sé." Se acercó a mí. Gotas de lluvia resbalaban desde todo su cuerpo, y su cabello se veía pesado por el agua. "Lo siento mucho, Bella. Debí haberte hecho caso y volver antes."_

_Negué rápidamente. "No seas tonto, no fue tu culpa."_

_Estábamos atrapados. Íbamos de camino a mi casa, cuando una tormenta cayó tan fuerte sobre nosotros, que era imposible para Edward ver y terminar de manejar. Nos estacionamos al borde de la carretera, y salimos del auto para ver si veíamos a alguien conocido. Algo estúpido, dado que llovía a cántaros y si nosotros no podíamos avanzar, nadie más lo haría._

_Mi hora de llegada a casa había terminado exactamente una hora atrás, y Edward simplemente no quería separarse de mí. Llevábamos un mes de novios y había sido el mejor tiempo de mi vida._

_Él aún se sentía culpable. Pensaba que si me hubiera escuchado y hubiéramos salido una hora antes, esto no estaría pasando. Pero yo estaba agradecida de que hubiera sido de esa manera. La casa de Edward quedaba a una hora de la mía, y si hubiéramos salido antes la lluvia lo hubiera atrapado a él solo. Simplemente el pensar en ello me daba escalofríos._

"_¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó, girándose abruptamente hacia atrás._

"_¿Qué?" Lo imité y miré el lugar con horror. No había nada. "Edward, si tratas de asustarme juro que-"_

"_No." Sacudió su cabeza, acercándose un poco. "Prometo que vi algo pasar por ahí."_

_Lo seguí, mirando con cautela. Eran las 12 de la madrugada, estaba oscuro, y truenos y relámpagos llegaban desde el cielo. Era obvio que estuviera asustada._

_Miré como se adentraba entre los árboles, y me apresuré a seguirlo. _

"_¿¡Estás loco!?" Exclamé. "¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!"_

_No paró de caminar. "Quiero asegurarme de que no sea algo o alguien peligroso."_

_Sacudí mi cabeza, claramente en desacuerdo, mientras caminaba detrás de él._

_En pocos minutos estábamos dentro de un lugar hermoso. Un pequeño círculo lleno de piedras y arbustos, rodeado por árboles. La lluvia no caía en ese lugar, y era completamente acogedor._

_Edward se giró y me miró con una sonrisa engreída. Claramente pensando que gracias a él habíamos encontrado tal lugar._

_Le hice una mueca. "Oh, cállate."_

_Sonrió aún más amplio. "No estaba diciendo nada."_

_Nos quedamos ahí por unas horas, simplemente hablando, hasta que la lluvia paró. Luego, para desgracia de ambos, tuvimos que soportar la ira de un enfadado Charlie preguntando porque llegábamos a las 5:00 de la madrugada. Había llamado a las casa de los Cullen, quienes le habían dicho que habíamos salido de ahí a las 12:00 y estaba realmente enfadado._

_Después de asegurarle que mi virginidad estaba intacta, dejó ir a Edward a regañadientes y yo le dediqué una mirada de arrepentimiento antes de entrar a la casa._

"Charlie estaba histérico." Reí, después de recordar el día en particular.

Asintió. "¿Cuántas veces tuviste que jurarle que aún eras virgen antes de que me dejara marcharme?"

Me sonrojé con fuerza. "Unas cinco, por lo menos."

Asintió. "Casi estaba dispuesto a casarnos ahí mismo."

"Lo sé." Incliné la cabeza hacia arriba, aunque no podía mirarlo, de todos modos. "¿Carlisle y Esme no dijeron nada, cierto?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Llegué a casa explicando lo que había pasado y contándoles la historia de tu padre. No podían dejar de reír."

:-.-:

_3:00 a.m._

"¿Tienes frío?" Preguntó Edward, después de que un estremecimiento me había recorrido.

Asentí. "Un poco."

Abrió su saco y me metió dentro de él. Sacó los brazos de las mangas y me ayudó a meterlos dentro, me abrazó por la cintura de nuevo, y me pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

"Gracias." Agradecí, sintiendo todo su calor llenarme, y su esencia natural acariciando mi nariz.

Habíamos pasado las últimas horas hablando, recordando, o simplemente en silencio disfrutando de la noche y la cercanía del otro. No tenía la más mínima idea de que hora era. Lo único que sabía era que se cada vez más se acercaba el momento de su partida.

"Te he extrañado, Bella." Susurró de pronto, y me pregunté si no lo había imaginado. "Mucho." Nop. No había sido mi imaginación.

Tragué con fuerza y me concentré en no dejar que las lágrimas se derramaran por mis ojos. "Yo también." Susurré, al igual, sólo para que no notara el quiebre en mi voz.

"Ah sido un infierno estar sin ti," siguió, y apreté los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué en un momento tan perfecto? "Te he extrañado cada día desde que me fui." Bajó sus labios hasta que estuvieron a un lado de mi oído. "Cada. Maldito. Día."

"_Conseguí un nuevo trabajo." Subí la mirada del cuaderno el cual escribía, y sonreí ampliamente. _

"_¡Qué bueno!" Exclamé, pero me sentí contrariada cuando vi que Edward no sonreía. Ni siquiera se veía feliz. Más bien parecía triste._

"_En China." Anunció, pasados unos segundos, mirándome directo a los ojos con expresión neutra._

"_Oh." Me mordí el labio. "No lo tomarás, ¿cierto?" Ahogué un gritito cuando lo vi bajar la mirada. "¡Ya lo has aceptado!"_

"_Bella." Subió la cabeza, implorándome comprensión con la mirada. "Es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar, es todo lo que siempre he deseado-"_

"_¿Vas a dejarme?" Lo interrumpí. "¿Así como así?" Apreté los labios mientras sentía mi rostro llenarse de lágrimas que caían sin control._

_Sacudió su cabeza, llorando también. "¡No tengo opción!"_

"_¡Claro que tienes opción!" Grité. "_Siempre _tienes opción."_

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mirándonos el uno al otro con el rostro rosado y los ojos hinchados._

"_¡Bien!" Grité después de un tiempo. "¡Vete!"_

"_Bella…"_

"_¡No!" Me acerqué amenazadoramente a él, por alguna razón con el cuaderno aún entre mis manos. "¡Vete y no vuelvas!" Retrocedió ante mi enojo y señalé la puerta con un dedo. "Sal de aquí y no te atrevas a volver."_

_Me miró con ojos llenos de dolor, y se encogió cuando le arrojé mi cuaderno, golpeándolo directo en el pecho. Salió golpeando la puerta tras de él y yo me derrumbé._

Claro que al poco tiempo había vuelto y habíamos hablado sobre el asunto. No por ello me dolió menos. Estaba seguro de que después de tres años de noviazgo Edward sería el hombre con el cual terminaría casándome.

"Te amo, Bella." Susurró contra mi oído de nuevo, y sentí una lágrima derramarse por mi mejilla.

¿Por qué me era tan difícil corresponderle? En todo el tiempo que había estado con él no le había dicho que le amaba en ningún momento. Sabía que lo hacía. _Claro que lo hacía. _Pero por alguna razón las palabras simplemente no podían salir de mi boca. Siempre era un te quiero mucho, te adoro, muchísimas cosas, menos te amo. Sí, después de tanto tiempo de noviazgo con él era imposible que jamás se lo hubiera dicho..pero no sé.

Amar era algo tan fuerte…y jamás se lo había dicho a nadie. Claro que Edward y yo habíamos discutido por eso muchas veces, pero terminaba respetándome. ¿Por qué? Porque me amaba. Porque me _ama._

:-.-:

_5:00 a.m._

"Lo siento, Edward." Me había separado de él y ahora estaba inclinada sobre una piedra. "Sabes que no puedo decírtelo."

"¿No me amas?" Preguntó, causándome un enorme dolor por dentro.

Dudé. "Sabes que no puedo decírtelo." Repetí.

"Responde mi pregunta." Su voz era tan suave que me pregunté si usaba ese tono porque no podía usar otro, o porque quería restarle dolor a lo que estaba a punto de decir. "¿Me amas, o no?"

Me mordí el labio. "Edward."

Me miró con tal intensidad que me sentí de gelatina. "Dime que me amas, y me quedaré."

Gemí; ese era un golpe bajo. Se arrastró hasta quedar frente a mí y tomó ambas de mis manos para besarlas después.

"Sólo eso te pido para quedarme contigo. Dime que me amas, y no volveré a irme. No volveré a dejarte."

Lo miré en silencio. Sintiéndome peor que nunca; sabiendo que no podría decírselo, y al mismo tiempo odiándome porque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que se quedara.

"Bien." Dijo, al darse cuenta de que no lo diría. "No importa. Debí suponerlo."

Bajé la mirada mientras tomaba su mano para ponerme sobre mis pies.

El camino a mi casa fue en silencio, y eran más de las siete de la mañana cuando llegamos. Pensé en decirle adiós, pero en el momento en el cual bajé arrancó el volvo.

Lloré silenciosamente desde la puerta, mirando cómo se iba.

:-.-:

_9:00 a.m._

No podía creer lo estúpida que era.

Me restregué el rostro con cansancio, y me puse de pie, decidida a ir al aeropuerto a evitar que se fuera.

Tomé las llaves y corrí afuera. Mi camioneta era demasiado lenta, y Charlie no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta más tarde, así que corrí dentro de la casa de nuevo, buscando las llaves de la patrulla.

Subí en ella de un salto y me apresuré a manejar hacia el aeropuerto. Quedaba aproximadamente a una hora de distancia y temía no llegar.

:-.-:

_9:50 a.m._

"¡Edward!" Grité desde la entrada, mirando su maraña color bronce a lo lejos. Obviamente, no me escuchó.

Comencé a correr y a esquivar a la gente, y dejé salir un 'mierda' al tropezar con una maleta. Edward se acercaba cada vez más a que tomaran su boleto y yo simplemente no podía avanzar con tanta gente rodeándome.

"¡Edward!" Grité de nuevo, empujando a un señor que me bloqueaba el paso. "Lo siento." Murmuré distraídamente.

Miré como se giraba lentamente, y me veía con expresión sorprendida. Sonreí y corrí hacia él. Me arrojé a sus brazos y entrelacé las piernas alrededor de su cadera, sin importarme toda la gente que pudiera estar viéndolos.

"Te amo." Susurré en su oído antes de que pudiera decir algo, y sentí como enrollaba sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mi espalda. Revolvió su cabeza y buscó mis labios. Lo besé bruscamente, llena de pasión y amor.

Sonreí cerca de su rostro cuando nos separamos, acariciando su nariz con la mía. "Temía que no lo dijeras." Admitió.

_10:00 a.m._

Sonreí "Por nada del mundo hubiera dejado que te fueras de nuevo. Te amo." Repetí. Y volvimos a besarnos.

**N/A:**

20 páginas de word. Lo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida x) besos;


End file.
